birdsfandomcom-20200222-history
Budgerigar
The Budgerigar, (Melopsittacus undulatus), is a small, domesticated Australian bird. Also known as the Parakeet or Budgie, it is a commonly-seen pet. Though they are very common in Australia as wild birds. Appearance These birds are 18-20 cm long, tail included. The Wild Budgie is a small, light, lean bird with a yellow head and a yellow-green nape and back with black markings. Waterdrop-shaped black dots can be seen at the sides of the throat. The belly and abdomen are green, the wings are green with yellow-and-black coverts, and the rump is light blue. Domestic Budgies come in a variety of colors - the most common are black-striped combinations of blue, turquiose, green, yellow, or white. A bird's gender can be based off its cere. If the cere is a white, light pink, tan, or brown, it's probably female. If the cere is bright blue or pink, it's most likely male. However, cere color is hard to detect in young birds, as they're all the same. Sick birds also have a unique cere color. Another distinct feature is that males bob their heads when they sing. They are generally more hyperactive, and are also are always a darker blue, if that variant. Females are more sky blue or turquoise. Some mutations * Wild variant (most common) * Lutino * Albino * Spangle (single or double factor) * Opaline * Recessive Pied * Lacewing * English Budgie (a larger, lazier, and quieter variant) Behaviour A gregarious species, often seen in large flocks, the Wild Budgerigar is a very active and noisy bird. Feeding In nature, Budgies are mainly granivorous, feeding on grains but also on fruit. In captivity, they should be fed the proper pellets and birdseed everyday, with the occasional fruit or piece of egg or cheese. Breeding The breeding season goes from August to January in the southern areas of the bird's range, and from June to September in the northern ones. The couple builds a nest in a tree cavity, where the female lays 4-9, which are incubated for 18-21 days. The chicks are fed by both parents, and by the time they are 3 weeks old, they fledge. They continue to be fed and looked after by their father for about 10 days, while the mother has already begun to lay and incubate the second clutch of the year. In a particularly favorable year, up to 3 broods can be raised. The young reach sexual maturity at 4-6 months of age, but they only start mating at the beginning of the next breeding season, when they are about 10-11 months old. Distribution and Habitat In the wild, the Budgerigar inhabits a vast range that includes the majority of the Australian outback, where, although it prefers prairies and semi-desertic areas with shrub and tall trees for roosting, it can also adapt to areas with thick bushes. It is rarer on the coasts and completely absent from Tasmania and the Cape York peninsula. It loves water, despite being able to survive for long periods of time without drinking. It has been succesfully introduced in various countries, such as New Zealand, South Africa, Puerto Rico, Brazil, and Colombia. In the United States, it can be seen in California and Florida, where it was introduced, and in New York, where feral colonies live. There are a few feral Budgerigars in some European cities, as well. Gallery IMG_1602.JPG|A male pied budgie named Rio Jr ALL_THREE.jpg|Three female budgies (two of which are deceased) DSC01587.jpg Category:Bird Species Category:Birds Category:Birds kept as pets Category:Birds of Australia Category:Parrots Category:Psittaciformes Category:Psittaculidae Category:Birds of Oceania Category:Aves